there someone care to me
by ohkim atau ohkimoh
Summary: "Wah, aku iri padamu." "Kenapa kau bilang kau iri padaku?" Sopir itu menjawab, "Kau pasti senang selalu dilindungi dan dijagai seperti itu." Jongin tidak tahu apa maksud sopir itu. Sekali lagi dia bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?" hunkai here!


**There is someone care to me**

 _Cast :_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Dll…._

 _ **Emmm nothing**_ _ **people is perfect, sorry if there are errors … enjoy**_

Para penumpang bus memandang penuh simpati ketika Lelaki muda berpenampilan menarik dan bertongkat putih itu dengan hati-hati menaiki tangga. Dia membayar sopir bus lalu, dengan tangan meraba-raba kursi, dia berjalan menyusuri lorong sampai menemukan kursi yang tadi dikatakan kosong oleh si sopir. Kemudian dia duduk, meletakkan tasnya di pangkuannya dan menyandarkan tongkatnya pada tungkainya. Setahun sudah lewat sejak Jongin, dua puluh empat, menjadi buta. Gara-gara salah diagnosa dia kehilangan penglihatannya dan tiba-tiba terlempar ke dunia yang gelap gulita, penuh amarah, frustrasi, dan rasa kasihan pada diri sendiri. Sebagai lelaki yang sangat independen, Jongin merasa terkutuk oleh nasib mengerikan yang membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan, tak berdaya, dan menjadi beban bagi semua orang di sekelilingnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi padaku?" dia bertanya-tanya, hatinya mengeras Karena marah. Tetapi, betapa pun seringnya dia menangis atau menggerutu atau berdoa, dia mengerti kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu—penglihatannya takkan pernah pulih lagi. Depresi mematahkan semangat Jongin yang tadinya selalu optimis. Mengisi waktu seharian kini merupakan perjuangan berat yang menguras tenaga dan membuatnya frustrasi. Dia menjadi sangat bergantung kepada Sehun, suaminya.

Sehun seorang perwira Angkatan Udara Seol. Dia mencintai Jongin dengan tulus. Ketika istrinya baru kehilangan penglihatannya, dia melihat bagaimana Jongin tenggelam dalam keputusasaan. Sehun bertekad untuk membantunya menemukan kembali kekuatan dan rasa percaya diri yang dibutuhkan jongin untuk menjadi mandiri lagi.

Latar belakang militer Sehun membuatnya terlatih untuk menghadapi berbagaivsituasi darurat, tetapi dia tahu, ini adalah pertempuran paling sulit yang pernah dihadapinya. Akhirnya, Jongin merasa siap bekerja lagi. Tetapi, bagaimana dia akan bisa sampai ke kantornya? Dulu Jongin biasa naik bus, tetapi sekarang terlalu takut untuk pergi ke kota sendirian. Sehun menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya setiap hari, meskipun tempat kerja mereka terletak di pinggiran kota yang berseberangan. Mula-mula, kesepakatan itu membuat Jongin nyaman dan Sehun puas karena bisa melindungi istrinya yang buta, yang tidak yakin akan bisa melakukan hal-hal paling sederhana sekalipun. Tetapi, Sehun segera menyadari bahwa pengaturan itu keliru— membuat mereka terburu-buru, dan terlalu mahal. Jongin _harus belajar naik bus lagi,_ Sehun menyimpulkan dalam hati. Tetapi, baru berpikir untuk menyampaikan rencana itu pada Jongin telah membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Jongin masih sangat rapuh, masih sangat marah. Bagaimana reaksinya nanti?

Persis seperti dugaan Sehun, Jongin ngeri mendengar gagasan untuk naik bus lagi.

"Aku buta!" tukasnya dengan pahit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu ke mana aku pergi? Aku merasa kau akan meninggalkanku."

Sehun sedih mendengar kata-kata itu, tetapi dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia berjanji bahwa setiap pagi dan sore dia akan naik bus bersama jongin, selama masih diperlukan,

sampai Jongin hafal dan bisa pergi sendiri. Dan itulah yang terjadi. Selama dua minggu penuh mengenakan seragam militer lengkap, mengawal Jongin ke dan dari tempat kerja, setiap hari. Dia mengajari jongin bagaimana caranya menggantungkan diri pada indranya yang lain, terutama pendengarannya, untuk menentukan di mana dia berada dan bagaimana beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru. Dia menolong Jongin berkenalan dan berkawan dengan sopir-sopir bus yang dapat mengawasinya dan menyisakan satu kursi kosong untuknya.

Dia membuat jongin tertawa, bahkan pada hari-hari yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan ketika jongin tersandung waktu turun dari bus, atau menjatuhkan tasnya yang penuh berkas di lorong bus. Setiap pagi mereka berangkat bersama-sama, setelah itu Sehun akan naik taksi ke kantornya. Meskipun pengatura itu lebih mahal dan melelahkan daripada yang pertama, Sehun yakin bahwa hanya soal waktu sebelum jongin mampu naik bus tanpa dikawal. Sehun percaya kepadanya, percaya kepada jongin yang dulu dikenalnya sebelum Lelaki itu kehilangan penglihatannya; Lelaki yang tidak pernah takut menghadapi tantangan apa pun dan tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Akhirnya, Jongin memutuskan bahwa dia siap untuk melakukan perjalanan itu seorang diri. Tibalah hari Senin. Sebelum berangkat, Jongin memeluk Sehun yang pernah menjadi kawannya satu bus dan sahabatnya yang terbaik. Matanya berkaca-kaca, penuh air mata syukur karena kesetiaan, kesabaran, dan cinta Sehun . Dia mengucapkan selamat berpisah. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis... Setiap hari dijalaninya dengan sempurna. Belum pernah jongin merasa sepuas itu. Dia berhasil! Dia mampu berangkat kerja tanpa dikawal.

Pada hari Jumat pagi, seperti biasa Jongin naik bus ke tempat kerja. Ketika dia membayar ongkos bus sebelum turun, sopir bus itu namanya Luhan berkata,

"Wah, aku iri padamu." Jongin tidak yakin apakah sopir itu bicara kepadanya atau tidak; Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa iri pada seorang lelaki buta yang sepanjang tahun lalu berusaha menemukan keberanian untuk menjalani hidup? Dengan penasaran, dia bertanya kepada sopir itu,

"Kenapa kau bilang kau iri padaku?"

Sopir itu menjawab, "Kau pasti senang selalu dilindungi dan dijagai seperti itu." Jongin tidak tahu apa maksud sopir itu. Sekali lagi dia bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, minggu kemarin, setiap pagi ada seorang pria tampan berseragam militer berdiri di sudut jalan dan mengawasimu waktu kau turun dari bus. Dia memastikan bahwa kau menyeberang dengan selamat dan dia mengawasimu terus sampai kau masuk ke kantormu. Setelah itu dia meniupkan ciuman, memberi hormat ala militer, lalu pergi. Kau lelaki yang beruntung," kata sopir itu.

Air mata bahagia membasahi pipi Jongin. Karena meskipun secara fisik tidak dapat melihat Sehun , dia selalu bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Dia beruntung, sangat beruntung, karena Sehun memberinya hadiah yang jauh lebih berharga daripada penglihatan, hadiah yang tak perlu dilihatnya dengan matanya untuk meyakinkan diri—hadiah cinta yang bisa menjadi penerang di mana pun ada kegelapan.

Oh Jongin

 _end_


End file.
